Lizzie Chase: Daughter of Time
by Jupiterrising2010
Summary: "Oh, wait. I'm Lizzie Chase. I've been to a lot of schools. and almost all of them, I got kicked out." Lizzie is just a normal sixth grader. But when she finds out she's a half-blood, who's her godly parent? Can she save the world from war? And what's her heritage?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Life is annoying. Especially as a twelve-year-old.

Oh, wait. I'm Lizzie Chase. I've been to a lot of schools. and almost all of them, I got kicked out. Almost all of them involved school trips. One of them involved a castle in England, a war-of-independence rifle, and a barrel of 'fake gunpowder' which turned out to be real. I wasn't aiming for Corfe castle, but I knocked down a battlement when my gunshot hit a barrel of gunpowder. The explosion was pretty, but a lot of people were injured, and I was expelled as soon as we got back to New York.

The time after that involved an old camera in a museum. I guess the thing was old enough to backfire and eject phosphorus out the back once I pulled the string. I honestly didn't know what would happen if I did. But regardless, I was expelled after someone almost choked to death and other people were angry "that their perfect, perfect, perfect clothes were totally ruined by an idiot little girl pulling a string on an old camera".

The next time, I was in a school with a really evil teacher who found me swimming by heart of everything in PE. She recommended me to be expelled for "being too good for the school to handle". Personally, I think she was just really evil, or jealous of my swimming without teaching. Honestly, I don't what's wrong! I've known advanced swimming since the moment I was born!

Then in the next school, it involved more gunpowder and a lighter. I was asked by a creepy guy who literally smelt like fire to hold his lighter on the top of the Hoover Dam. I dropped it when one of my classmates, who was a literal stalker and wanted his 'own way' with me, sneaked up on me and went "BOO!". I dropped the lighter down the dam and there was a stack of barrels of gunpowder at the bottom and the top one was open for some reason. It blew a satisfactory hole in the dam and messed up the machinery since it was that powerful an explosion. The dam began to vent out water from the superstructure down below. That plus explosion; got me expelled back in New York.

No comment.

You get the general idea, anyway.

So now I was at a boarding school called Nelson Academy. We were on a trip to a museum learn about the more powerful minor gods that were mentioned in Greek legends. My favourite Greek and Roman mythology teacher, Mr Harper was leading the trip. So I had hopes to quench my worry that I'd be given a lighter by a mysterious guy and knock down one of the statues. Plus, my old friend, Serena Shortwood was coming along. But unfortunately, so was the school bully. This school bully knew I was dangerous enough not to mess with, but he loved to constantly bully Serena.

Anyway, we were on the bus heading to the museum while the bully, Sammy Privett, was throwing ketchup sandwiches at the back of Serena's head. I mean: EWWWWW! KETCHUP SANDWICHES?

Whatever. Anyway, when another THWACK, followed by another SPLAT, sounded out, I threatened Sam. Another sounded out.

"That's it!" I ground out, getting out of my seat to deck Sam. However, Serena stopped me before I could get anywhere else.

"Hey, it's okay." she said soothingly. "I like ketchup sandwiches, anyway."

I thought that a little weird. But anyway, I sat back down, and tried to deal with my _severe_ ADHD.

Oh yeah, I'm ADHD, dyslexic, and have attention problems. Forgot to say. _Man_, my life sucks.

Anyway, I was saved by having to keep fidgeting to control my ADHD by the announcement that we had reached our stop. Everybody poured out before Mr Harper barely stopped talking and left him saying "orderly fashion" to an empty crowd. Then he wheeled out of the bus.

You see, Mr Harper is this guy with a trimmed suit, relatively large beard, and has a motorized wheelchair. He loves teaching and has a degree reaching the top of _heaven_ in Greek and Roman mythology. He's in a wheelchair because he has a bone disease. Anything that's sudden, painful or powerful, will break one of his bones...or all of them.

Anyway, we were all inside, and Mr Harper was telling us about a particular god.

"This god once hated Aphrodite so much, that he asked Hephaestus to create a gold net that temporarily removed the god's powers and turned them mortal for the while they were in it. Hephaestus was delighted to have an idea to ruin one of Ares's and Aphrodite's 'dates'. On the next of Ares's and Aphrodite's dates, the net, which Hephaestus had named _Aurum _which is gold in Latin, was dropped on the two gods. They were squirming and all the Olympian gods, and all of the minor gods went to laugh at them.

"This god was the lord of the region of sea we call the North Sea, and the god of time. He was son of Poseidon, and one of Poseidon's favourite sons. His name was Perseus. The story of his young Demigod life is depicted here." he rolled over to the Statue of Perseus and pointed at a gazillion-year-old stone tablet with Ancient Greek on it. "He was born in Sparta, and personally knew the king of Sparta, Menelaus, and his wife, Helen. He was named after the son of Zeus, Perseus, slayer of Medusa, since he was one of the few heroes who had happy endings in Greek mythology.

"He grew up strong, all the time unaware that his father was Poseidon. All he had was his mother and an abusive stepfather, whom he nicknamed, roughly translated, Smelly Gabe." we giggled then he carried on. "He found he was the son of Poseidon when he almost killed a fury. After that, he was accused of stealing Zeus's lightning bolt, which he did not steal, and returned to Mount Olympus to return the bolt.

"Next, he sailed across the sea to to the land of the Cyclopes to save Sparta by returning the Golden Fleece.

"After that, the Titan Atlas was rising, along with Kronos, to help destroy the world. Perseus trapped Atlas under the sky again and returned to Olympus in the welcome of an Olympian party.

"The time after that, Kronos's army was about to attack Sparta via the labyrinth. Perseus was sent to get help from Daedalus, the brilliant inventor, who then collapsed the labyrinth by the taking of his own life in mid-battle.

"After that, there was the second Titan war, resulting in the 'death' of Kronos, and the surrender of the rest of the Titans. He refused the first offer of godhood out of love for his," he coughed as if embarrassed. "to-be-girlfriend. After that, the second giant war, in which Sparta supposedly united Greece and the Roman Empire to fight Gaia herself and her giants, to put her back into a deep slumber. He reluctantly accepted the second offer of godhood in fear that the gods might vaporize him if he didn't, and so he was made into the god of time, and a servant of Poseidon, respectable lord of the North Sea.

"His Demigod fatal flaw, as all demigods had one, was loyalty. To save a friend you must destroy the world. But he managed to save his friends _and_ save the world. Anyway, Time for lunch."

We poured outside he could say anything else. We were all sitting in the free courtyard which the museum saved for lunch for school trips, only just started eating lunch when it began to rain. Hard. They had a motorized umbrella set-up protocol though, so all of us were sitting under umbrellas that set themselves up. We were barely touched by rain.

I was really expecting Sam to come up to us and drop a primed nuclear warhead on our laps in his idea of a "little joke". Then I suddenly saw Sam in a blurred vision coming up behind us and fiddling with the latch that adjusted the umbrella's height. The umbrella itself came crashing down on me and Serena. The vision ended. I cautiously looked behind me and – no prizes for guessing – There was Sam, who had quickly retracted his hands from the latch.

"W-what?" he asked, obviously trying to make his voice blunt and fearless, but he stuttered; he knew I was dangerous enough not to mess with. He actually dared messing with me. Now, he was afraid. I decided to take advantage of this and warn him.

"Sam. How about you _don't _mess with me or my friend. _Especially _not my friend." then I cursed him in Ancient Greek, which I wasn't expecting. Surprisingly, I understood it to mean "You will burn eternally in Tartarus! Begone!". I automatically raised a three-clawed hand and pushed it outward – a ward against evil apparently – and he went scrambling backwards. Then he stood up effortlessly, evil grin plastered on his face, as if I'd done something he'd waited for all period.

"Well then, _Elizabeth Jackson Chase_. Goodbye. I'll be sure to mess with _Serena Sanders Shortwood _later."

"All-right," the other teacher, Ms Bailey, called out as if on cue. "Time to continue the lesson about that god we were talking about."

The geeks and people who were actually interested, including me (although I don't consider myself a geek), rushed in without a word. The rest groaned and followed reluctantly, sheltering themselves from the heavy rain with their lunch-boxes. Although I was still creeped out by Sam knowing mine and Serena's full name without us telling him.

"OK. Continuing lessons about Perseus."

**OK, I know that those stories with this god, Perseus, never happened, neither reality, or mythology, but bear with me :).**

**Anyways, love it, hate it?**

**Please review, either praise or flame!**

**Also, there is a prize for reviewing and guessing correctly who exactly Perseus is. Don't worry, the prize will go out to everyone who guesses correctly. Not an individual.**

**(written 24/03/12, 11:40)**


	2. 2: I wield the ultimate sword of death

**Chapter 2**

I WEILD THE ULTIMATE SWORD OF DEATH

"Details are in your text-books. You are to study it when we get back. After a week, we'll have a 21 question test booklet. Now, we are continuing the lesson."

As Mr Harper droned on about another one of Perseus's demigod adventures, another teacher, Mr Biltcliffe sneaked up behind me.

"Ms Chase." He said. "Could you come with me, please?"

"Yes, sir." I agreed reluctantly. "Have I done anything wrong?" I asked as I followed him into one of the side rooms full of glass cases topped off with ancient pottery. He didn't seem to hear me because he kept walking into the room.

"I believe Mr Privett would like to speak to you." He said as he walked back out the door. Sam was in with the rest of the kids, listening to Mr Harper drone on... wasn't he?

"Hello, Elizabeth Chase." A familiar voice purred from a completely shaded unlit part of the room. Apparently he wasn't with the rest of the kids.

"What is it, Sam?" I asked abruptly.

"My want for your death."

_Now_, I was full blown scared. "Um... what?"

"Do you think you could hide from us? The child of the god most hated by our father?" two voices said simultaneously. One was Sam, but now stronger and older, the other was similar, but in the same tone as Sam's voice.

"Who are you?" I asked, backing up slowly.

Sam just laughed. "All right.

"I am fear," Sam started.

"I am terror," the other voice continued.

"I am in your face,"

"I am in your mind,"

"I am Deimos,"

"I am Phobos,"

"sons of Ares." 'Deimos' finished off. Deimos and Phobos stepped out of the unlit part of the room. One looked like Sam, but now stronger and and more muscular. The other also resembled Sam, but he was also stronger and more muscular. They both had a faint blood-red aura around themselves, and they looked older, with permanent scowls on their faces.

I backed up into a glass case and jumped. That seemed to amuse the Ares brothers.

_get exhibit no.3 in the glass case to your right. There will be a bronze sword that you will use for these two. It will relocate when it has mortally injured both._

I decided to follow the voice, since it sounded so _sure_ of itself. Like it knew I would take exhibit no.3 to kill the Ares brothers... if they could be killed. They were slowly walking up to me.

I looked right and scanned the numbers – number 5, number 8, number 2 –, number 3 was right in the middle. It was a bronze sword. A trident engraved in the blade glowed a deep colour of sea-green. It had a golden string running down from the hilt. And owl glowed a bright colour of grey on the metal bit under the hilt. It had some Greek writing on the hilt. The letters swirled around. At first I thought my dyslexia was acting up, then I realized it was moving to create a word. "Tidescour". I picked Tidescour out of the case and turned to see that the Ares brothers had been moving in slow motion. They turned normal. I walked towards them, then stopped. My damned ADHD acted up when Deimos tried to stab at me with quite a menacing war-hatchet. Luckily, the sword was perfectly balanced for me.

_Point the blade at them and press the owl with your fifth finger._

I rolled backwards and pointed Tidescour at them. Then, I reluctantly pressed the owl on the circular metal bit below the hilt. The trident on the hilt began to glow with sea-green energy, then the blade glowed through circuits, and then all the energy was released, zapping Deimos in a green laser. He was sent flying across the room, slamming into a glass case and toppling a shelf of rusty, blunt, and probably very painful, shaving knives from Ancient Greece. I could tell because a muffled scream sounded out. He must have teleported somewhere else afterwards, because a blood-red glow shone out of the gaps then the pile toppled completely. Phobos looked completely outraged.

"My brother! You will pay for unleashing the power of Tidescour!" he warned then he fixed me with glare that was so terrifying, I began to see my greatest fear.

Everybody I knew – Serena, Mom, hell, even that stalker guy from the Hoover Dam accident – was lying on the floor, dead. Phobos

I broke out of my greatest fear. Phobos feigned disappointment.

"Awww! It was so fun in there!"

I clenched my fist and my mind filled with anger. How could this man enjoy killing people slowly? I realized that matter was swirling around me when I opened my eyes. Phobos seemed uneasy, then attempted to steel his face. He failed. I felt a tug in my gut and all the matter that was swirling, frozen in time, flew at him. He disappeared in a blood-red glow as he began to be ripped apart by time. The temporal tornado swirled out of existence and I was left standing there, the room completely ravaged. After a little while I noticed I wasn't holding Tidescour and Serena was standing by the door, mildly surprised and a little shocked but also looked as if I had done something she expected.

"Come on. We've got to go." She said.

"Where?" I asked.

A pause "To get you safe."

**(~ooOOoo~)**

"We need to get to your mom." Serena said. She whistled a good New York taxi whistle and a yellow cab came up. "In." She commanded.

"Why?" I asked defiantly.

"Because I say so." She said, putting on her best 'I'm-a-mad-parent' voice. I didn't argue even though her I'm-a-mad-parent voice was terrible. She gave the driver directions to my home.

"Serena, what's going on?" I finally mustered the courage to ask.

She looked at me sadly as if she were already picking out the flowers I'd like on my coffin – even though nothing was going to happen to me, as far as I was concerned.

When we got to my house – a small apartment with a view over Montauk beach – Serena climbed up the stairs like a monkey and I had to scramble to keep up. She knocked on my door and a few moments later, my mom opened the door.

By the way, here's a guide on my mom. Her name's Annabeth Chase. Her mother died in childbirth and she stayed with her father who eventually remarried to her step-mother, who basically hated my mom. Her father and her step-mother had twins – her half-brothers – and she ran away when she was seven. Then she was taken in at a private school. When she was eleven (she was really smart at her age), she met my dad, who only had his mother and his abusive step-father. His mother kicked his step-father out after that year, though. My dad and my mom knew each other for 5 years before they finally got together. A year after graduation **(I don't know what age people are when the ****graduate. Sorry if the age is wrong!)**, when they were 20, they did _it_ and my mom got pregnant with me. My dad had to go and he still visited a year after I was born, but on one of his jobs, he died. Whenever I asked my mom what his 'job' was, she got all misty-eyed, so I eventually learned not to ask.

Anyway, my mom opened the door.

"Serena, Lizzie." She said, surprised. "Aren't you two supposed to be at school?" she asked, suspicious.

"Annabeth," Serena started. "DEFCON 1."

My mom's eyes widened in understanding. "We have to go, Lizzie."

"Where?" I asked, not sure if this was something to do with world war 3 or something.

"To a camp, where you'll be safe."

"What camp?"

"We'll explain when we're there. Annabeth, do you still have that old Cadillac?" Serena

"Of course. The thing is like a tank."

"Good, we might be tailed by something."

"Nothing followed us."

"_Something_ will. Let's go!"

**I'm basing some of the names – Serena, Lizzie – off people I know at school. And I know I just gave out a clue to the competition thingy in the chapter (actually, I gave out a lot of clues), but still, you need to bear with me.**

**Also, there is still a prize for reviewing and guessing correctly who exactly Perseus is. Don't worry, the prize will go out to everyone who guesses correctly. Not an individual. The competition ends 30th of March, the third chapter.**

**Anyways, love it, hate it?**

**Please review, either praise or flame!**

**(written 27/03/12, 10:06)**


	3. Chapter 3: I fight the Phoenix

**Chapter 3**

I KILL THE PHOENIX

A few hours later, mom was driving our Cadillac along one of the suspension bridges that linked Manhattan to the rest of New York, the setting sun emitting an orange glow over the horizon. I sat in the front of the car along with mom and Serena in the back.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked.

Mom reluctantly replied. "You know all those Greek legends?"

"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades... why is the sky rumbling?" Thunder was indeed cracking, even though it was a clear dusk with no clouds and it was pretty much summer; Manhattan was starting to feel like a desert!

"Names have power." Serena mysteriously replied. "You can't say them without some kind of disapproval from the gods."

"Who?"

"Anyway, all those Greek legends really happened. The gods are real. Right now, they're in America. In a few centuries they'll move to another country. But they're here, and now we're going to get you to the Greek demigod camp, Camp Half-blood. That is if you're not a Roman demigod. Do you think of the gods as Roman or Greek, Lizzie?" Serena interrogated.

"Serena," My mom seethed. "that is my daughter. I think I'd know if she was born to some Roman god. And I knew her father for years before she was born. Even though I don't know what powers she's inherited from whatever godliness her father inherited, I know she's a Greek demigod."

"Sorry, Annabeth. Just confirming."

After mom gave Serena a death-glare that could put you through the ceremony of being ripped apart by a black hole if looks could kill, she went back to driving.

"Where's Camp Half-blood?" I asked.

"Long Island Sound." Serena replied.

That was surprising yet actually made sense. The valley would give it a little bit of cover and stop people from seeing it plainly. And the forest would add a little bit more camouflage to the camp.

We were driving down a straight of road in the middle of a rainstorm several hours later. A light drizzle for an hour or so? I'd dismiss it. A massive rainstorm with thunder and lightning? Something was definitely wrong.

Plus, it was like 11:38 in the afternoon. It was dark. Very dark.

"Annabeth, watch out!" Serena screamed, as if she had spotted something that I didn't see so easily.

Then the road lit up with fire. Despite the Cadillac's undoubted _Panzer _armour, that armour didn't apply to weight, gravity, or momentum. A bolt of fire slammed into the side of the car and it went flying into a ditch, taking me, mom and Serena with it. It flipped a few times before landing. So much for VTOL. This was crashing and burning.

I was only half-awake. I felt nauseous. I felt blood on my forehead; the air-bag hadn't worked then. Figures.

"Mom." I moaned like an undead.

"I'm here. You okay?" She said, even though she had a painful-looking gash on her temple. Yep, that was mom, putting me before herself.

"Yeah. You should worry about you."

She just shrugged. "Serena, you okay?"

Serena moaned in pain. "I feel like an immortal person who got trapped under the 9/11 event."

"I know how that feels. We gotta go. We're not there yet."

"Right." Serena perked up, then recoiled in pain and grabbed her arm, which she had used to support herself. "Uhhh... I think I broke my arm."

"No. Serena, get to safe-house epsilon. I'll tell somebody you're there and get them to get you to Camp."

"Right."

"Mom, what was that thing?" I asked.

"I don't know." She replied. "But I'm guessing it's not a Cyclopes. They can't use fire, they can only be resistant to it."

A bolt of fire slammed into the back of the car. If that wasn't a Cyclopes, what was it?

I began to force the door open. When I came with a satisfactory opening, I fumbled with Mom's seatbelt. It was actually seared quite a bit and was easy to rip in two.

Me and mom climbed out. She tried to force open the back door. I got Serena out.

"You going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, safe-house epsilon should keep me safe. Hence the name."

"Okay."

Serena ran off to a safe-house while me and mom ran off as a bolt destroyed the Cadillac in an explosion of fire.

A bolt of fire landed in front of us so I took the chance to get a good look at our enemy.

It was large. It had fire-like feathers and seemed to be a conglomeration of some really nice birds – the size and majestic look of an eagle, tail of a pheasant, legs of a chicken (a really nice-looking chicken)... etcetera – . Fire was building up in it's caged claw.

"Phoenix!" mom said. "That explains the fire."

"Phoenix?" I said, racking my brain trying to remember the Phoenix from Greek mythology. "Doesn't the Phoenix live in Ethiopia somewhere?" I asked, testing my knowledge.

"Albania." mom corrected. "It moved to America with the rest of Greek mythology a few centuries ago. But why is it attacking? It's usually peaceful."

"Yeah." I agreed, remembering the Phoenix. "I'd say bathing in the water of a well and singing a beautiful song every morning at dawn is pretty peaceful." mom nodded. The fire building up in the Phoenix's claw, lighting up the road as if they had a large camp-fire, was exceptionally large now. "Uhhh... should we really be standing here?" But mom seemed entranced by the Phoenix's beauty. I reluctantly took the job of slapping her. "Mom! Snap out of it!"

Unfortunately, she didn't relent. I took the duty (without hesitation) of pushing her and me out of the way of the bolt of fire that exploded at the spot we were just standing in. After that, she shot up and pulled me with her in the direction of a hill.

When we got there, I nearly screamed in fear. A dragon was curled round a massive oak tree, a sheep's fleece glistening gold like it was daylight in the tree, outshining anything that could possibly have an iota of a chance of beating it.

Anyway, back to the dragon: I nearly screamed in fear.

"Don't worry, that's just Peleus. He guards Camp." my mom said. I thought that having a guard-dragon was a little over-kill for anything attacking the camp, but I went with it.

The Phoenix was flying towards us majestically, building up a fireball in it's caged claw. Then, just as the fireball let fly, Peleus intercepted it. The fireball slammed into a ten pound dragon's scaly back. Peleus lay there, stunned temporarily. Another fireball came flying at us. I swung my fist outward and made the outer part of my arm vertical. The fireball stopped, then backtracked like someone had pressed rewind on a TV. The fireball did a Return-To-Sender type thing and the Phoenix did a back-flip as it's fireball slammed into itself.

"How do I kill it?" I asked.

Mom thought for a second, momentarily stunned by my powers over time. "Age. It can only die by ageing."

I could do that. I opened my palm in front of me and imagined I had the Phoenix's life in my hand, and I thought '_grow old_'. The Phoenix began to grey and wither. It eventually became weak enough to not be supported by itself and it collapsed on it's once-beautiful chest. Then it did something I wasn't expecting: it spontaneously combusted, leaving behind a pile of ashes and a shiny-looking egg, which eventually dissolved into yellow-grey dust.

I felt exhausted. Then I did the expected.

I passed out.

**It is indeed expected. After using time to kill the Phoenix, you're bound to pass out.**

**Lizzie: For a week at least.**

**Me: Hey! You're the main character! You're not supposed to be here!**

**Serena: Who says she can't?**

**Me: You, too? What the hell's happening?**

**Lizzie+Serena: Tarquin The Proud rebellion!**

**Me: O O**

**0 Oh, holy lord Zeus! (runs away)**

**IT'S THE EASTER HOLIDAY! Two weeks off school!**

**Anyways, love it, hate it?**

**Please review, either praise or flame!**

**(written 30/03/12, 4:00)**


	4. Chapter 4: I Anger A God

**Chapter 4**

I ANGER A GOD

My dream was one that I'd never really had, and one I never wanted to have again. Purely because of the strangeness of it.

I was searching through a bush. Light brown horse reins, glistening with magic were sitting under a cluster of red berries. I picked them out. I saw the word 'PEGASUS' written in Greek writing on the rein. A bright, gold light shone behind me and I looked around.

A man in a Greek tunic with gold rims was standing there. He had a caduceus with two snakes intertwined on it – one red, one green – and an elfish, mischievous look on his face that said "I'm going to steal your wallet and play endless pranks on you!"

"Hermes." I greeted. My voice sounded deeper, like that of a young man's.

"Greetings, hero. I have come to give you one more weapon."

I snorted. "I already have one. Is that not enough?"

"No." Hermes said. "It is not. A spear built by mere mortals will not be enough to destroy the beast you wish to destroy. This is enchanted." Hermes took a quill out of his pocket and took of the end off. It grew into a two foot blade. It was bronze and had circuits running along it from a trident on the blade. An owl was engraved on the metal under the hilt. A golden thread was handing from the hilt. Hermes gave it to me.

"Well balanced." I commented. "What should I name this blade?"

"Tidescour." Hermes said. "The destroyer of the legion. Now, I feel you must harness Pegasus. Farewell, hero. Avert your eyes from my departure."

I turned away as Hermes departed with the light of a supernova.

Then I woke up.

I was on a soft bed. I was in a large white tent. I moved my head to the right, which took stamina. A desk had a candle on it and a glass topped with gold liquid. I reached out for it and tried to pick it up to drink. It almost fell out of my hand.

"Whoa, there." A familiar voice warned. "Take it easy. Let me get that for you." I looked for the source of the voice. Serena was sitting on a tripod stool holding out the gold liquid. I mumbled a barely audible "thanks" and took the glass. I sipped the liquid cautiously. It tasted pretty good. It tasted like my mom's home-made blue chocolate-chip cookies. My mom made them because my father's mother liked to make them. Before I knew it, I had drunk the entire thing down.

You know that feeling you get when you drink two cokes in a row and you feel like you're going to explode and be sick at the same time? It was like somebody had pumped 10 coke bottles' worth of carbon dioxide into liquefied cookies . I still felt better.

"Taste good?" Serena asked.

"Very good." I replied.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I could throw Deimos a hundred yards."

Serena laughed a little. "You've done that once before." She paused. "What did it taste like?"

My brain felt like it was going to explode from guilt. "Sorry, I should have let you try some..."

"No! That's not what I meant! If I drank any, I would be incinerated. What did it taste like?"

I paused. "Blue chocolate-chip cookies." I said. "Home-made."

She nodded in approval. "I don't think we should risk any more of that."

"Why?" I asked.

"That was Nectar, drink of the gods. Heals demigods but mortals and monsters can't have any or they'll be incinerated. Demigods can only have a limited amount or they'll catch fire." That explained the sick feeling. "Come on. You should be well enough to see Chiron now."

Then I remembered something to ask. "How long have I been out?" I asked, sitting on the bed.

"About a week." Serena replied.

"A week?" I repeated.

"A week." She confirmed. "By the way, here's your spoil of war from the Phoenix."

"My what?" I asked, puzzled.

"This." She picked up a small navy-blue box. She gave it to me, which I opened. There was a pile of red powder topping off the box and a little piece of wood in a side pouch. "It works like a tinderbox. That piece of wood there is enchanted. Can't be burnt. It can only sustain fire. Dip it into the powder, and some sticks on the black bit, you will it to catch fire and it burns. But the wood never burns out until you run out of powder in the box." Awesome. "Let's go see Chiron."

A half-hour later, I was walking along a paved path. People were stopping and looking at me. I heard one of them murmur "She killed the Phoenix!", though I didn't like the attention.

Then we reached a large farmhouse. It was laden with torches and a patio had a large ping-pong table that looked like it could take 20 or more people at it. The two people sitting there was a pudgy man who smelt like grapes, had a white "WINE MAKES ME CLEVER" shirt with a bottle of wine underneath the letters, and purple shorts. The other person was no other than my old mythology teacher. The two were playing a card game that I recognized as Pinochle from lessons by my mom.

"Mr Harper?" I exclaimed.

"Indeed. Although Mr harper is not his _real _name, Liggy."

Liggy? Who the Hades did this guy think he is? "It's _Lizzie_, random person in a white shirt."

Mr Harper put his cards down. "I would think that most people don't refer to a god as a random person in a white shirt." he warned.

The Wine Dude (great nickname, right?) had gritted his teeth. "And I suggest you don't refer to me as a random person in a white shirt _or_ the wine dude. I had horses calling me that and I don't want another shoal of you annoying brats learning from them." the Wine Dude ground out.

"What is your name, anyway?" I huffed.

"I'm Mr. D."

"Meaning..."

"Dionysius, god of wine." He said impatiently.

Somehow I wasn't daunted by that news at all. So I didn't tremble at the sight of him, I actually said... "Explains the grape smell."

Everybody froze. An awkward silence went out and the only thing that broke it was. "THE GRAPE SMELL?" Dionysius bellowed.

"Maybe we should go." Serena said in a small voice.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" He yelled. Vines sprung up from the wooden patio and ravelled themselves around me. I knew what to do before they reached my face though.

I concentrated, and they froze, immobilized in time. I concentrated more and they backtracked along their paths, fading back into the patio. Dionysius looked puzzled. I summoned a temporal tornado, snatching items and distorting vision. Except mine, of course. I willed it to force against him but he blasted me off of the patio and onto the floor outside the farmhouse. Someone threw a sword to me and I caught it out of the air. Before Dionysius could turn me into a grape, I ran to him and drove the sword into his arm. He screamed in a mixture of pain and outrage then gazed at something above my head. A large group of people were around us, watching me and Dionysius fight like it was an interesting tennis match. But now they gasped, and were looking at something above my head. Finally, I looked above. No amount of premonition could have predicted the surprise I got.

Above me, floating like a holographic image, was a sundial.

"Perseus, God of time, king of the North Sea, and lord of the Pegasi has sired this child. All hail Elizabeth Chase, daughter of time."

As I said: No amount of premonition could have predicted that.

**Love it, hate it?**

**Please review, either praise or flame!**


	5. Author's Note1

**Hey guys, Jupiterrising2010 here!**

**This is just an authors note to say thank you to all who have story alerted or favourited this story, or you people who have author alerted or favourited me.**

**The people who have done these things include:**

**PJONumber1fan: favourited my story. You are very awesome**

**Foxbracken: added me to all four! You're one of the only three readers on this site who has followed me in writing!**

**.Anonymous: Story alerted and favourited this story. Nobody knows who your are but everybody _will_ know after this that you are one of the best anonymous people of all time!**

**Mai96: Story alerted. Not that good... KIDDING! YOU'RE JUST AS AWESOME AS THE REST!**

**Potterwatch96: Story alerted. Thanks!**

**Addictedtochocolates: Story alerted. Thankfully, I think anyone addicted to chocolate is great!**

**Guywholovesbooks: Story alerted and favourited the story. By the way: I totally agree with you that books are great. Especially history books! My year 4 teacher, Mrs. Bailey, referred to me as 'the historian' because I love ancient history.**

**YOU ALL ROCK!**

**Review replies:**

**Kptwistepghost: You're reading more :) (I hope).**

**Gembomz: I will! Thanks! Also: wkdqnv irh ohwwlqj ph eruurz brxu lghd! Caesar Cipher FOR THE WIN!**

**Foxbracken#re. 1: I've already replied to you so I'll just say: :)**

**Wizard muggle: She's the daughter of the god of time. She didn't defeat Dionysius. Plus Dionysius is an arrogant, pompous, selfish bastard who drinks Diet Coke and plays Pinochle. She stopped fighting when she got claimed.**

**Foxbracken#re. 2: I knew you liked it but I didn't know you thought it was awesome... Thanks all the same! You are one of the awesomest subjects of the fandom of PJO!**

**Anyways, goodbye from HMS Columbia!**

*** Retires to HMS Columbia ***


	6. Chapter 6: CaptureTheFlag Part 1

**Chapter 5**

CAPTURE-THE-FLAG PART 1

Demigod dreams suck. Usually they warn us about possible futures, show us the past, representations of things happening at the moment... etcetera. But most of them are dream transmissions from gods.

I was the granddaughter of Poseidon and the granddaughter of Athena apparently. So I wasn't expecting to find myself on a trawler in the middle of a place that looked like New York in _Day After Tomorrow_ – ice everywhere, frozen buildings, so on. The other thing I wasn't expecting was to see a young man walk along the rail of the ship.

"_Day After Tomorrow_. Excellent film. Even though if it really happens, I would lose two things on my job description." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"God of time, king of the North Sea, lord of the Pegasi."

"Perseus?"

"Please." He waved away the name I gave him. "Call me dad or something."

"Dad." I reluctantly corrected myself.

"There we go." He paced along the bow of the ship. ""You know, when this film came out, My father, Poseidon, actually approved of the story. He said the science was all Athena mumbo-jumbo but he still approved."

"Athena mumbo-jumbo?"

"He meant scientific crap."

"Oh. Why did he approve of it?"

"He's the god of the sea, Lizzie. Fishermen dubbed him "The Earth-shaker" in ancient times. Some probably still do. He liked the fact that half the world had been ravaged by an ice-age. By the way, on your quest, look for Apollo. He'll help you with travelling, but only go to him in the day." my vision flickered and...

I woke up. It was morning and somebody was knocking on my door. I stumbled out of my bed and poked my head out of the door. Serena was standing there, in battle armour and colours that looked like a field-medic's.

"It's Friday." She said. "Time to get ready for Capture-The-Flag."

**(~ooOOoo~)**

Turns out that every Friday they had Capture-The-Flag. The Ares cabin was leading Red Team while Athena Cabin was leading Blue Team, including my mom.

Red Team had Ares, Aphrodite, Hades, Dionysius, Demeter and a majority of minor cabins.

Blue Team had Athena, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Perseus and the rest of the minor cabins.

The armour wasn't very fashionable, not to sound like an Aphrodite girl but it wasn't. It was a breastplate, leg protection and a helmet with a blue plume on top. Red Team had a red plume.

I was wondering why nobody was moving until the horn blew and we charged forward. The Janus cabin went off by the Red Teams flag and I was set on guard duty of the flag.

I was standing on guard with a training dagger – a short celestial bronze sword – when one of the Janus girls appeared in a rectangle of light next to me, breathing heavily (she had asthma)

"Cabin... got captured... I got out before... they could get me... in prison." she puffed out between wheezes. I asked which way the flag and she pointed to the south.

"Stay here." I commanded and she nodded while I charged off to the flag.

I tested my limited powers of premonition and looked for traps. I jumped over a trip-wire and a sack-trap and lastly, a grenade pit. On the other side of a small river, in a clearing, there was a red flag, flapping in the wind. My ADHD ordered me to run forward, grab the flag, and run back into Blue territory, winning the game. But I knew that demigod recklessness wouldn't get me anywhere. So I looked around the bushes. A little red was in the bushes that could have easily been mistaken for a clump of red berries. I wasn't sure what tactic could help me here, so I did the demigod thing.

The old tactic known as "The charge".

Someone vaulted out of the bushes with a smug look on his face that clearly meant he didn't expect someone to know he was there. I just stared at him with completely unreadable eyes, as they always seemed change to correspond with the time of day. They showed a gold orb and a silver orb going slowly around my iris which turned gold when it was day and black when it was night.

"Hello, Lizzie." he giggled. This guy seemed familiar... I looked back in time through my memories and my vision focused on the Hoover Dam incident. He was the weird stalker guy! "Remember me?"

"As a matter of fact I do! You made me almost destroy a national monument!"

He just giggled. "Evan Louis. Son of Peitho."

Peitho? Wasn't she the goddess of seduction? Made sense. This guy seemed

His expression turned as hard as... well rock isn't that hard for the expression he made so I'll say as hard as bronze. But for the sake of my lungs, I went with the simile.

Anyway, his expression turned as hard as rock and he lunged with a knife. My slightly longer training dagger deflected the blow. I used my ultimate powers of time – yes, that is bragging a little – and immobilized him, then I pushed him into the river.

I forgot to mention that apparently, last week, Hephaestus cabin had got the flag and Ares cabin was out for blood to stop anything else from "Staining the honour of Ares". Actually, since they were Ares-spawn you'd think they were always out for blood, but this day especially. Why this knowledge was important? Because I got attacked by a furious Ares kid. He looked like an angry hippo who just covered itself with elephant gore.

And trust me, you don't want to see what that looked like.

**Serena: How did you get so (coughs) interesting (coughs) imagination?**

**Me: When you read loads of PJO books then read them all again and again **_**and**_** watch loads of Red Dwarf then watch all the episodes again and again, you get the idea of really bad humour but very creative.**

**Lizzie: (reads the chapter)I don't brag...**

**Me: SILENCE!**

**Love it, hate it?**

**Please review, either praise or flame!**


	7. Chapter 7: CaptureTheFlag part 2

**Just to clear things up, Serena is mortal. You see, after a while, Camp found it better to recruit mortals who could see through the mist to bring in new campers as they would be better than satyrs since:**

**a) they didn't have goat legs like satyrs**

**b) monsters mostly ignored mortals**

**c)they didn't have to act crippled like satyrs**

**Plus, I'm changing my schedule from "every three days" to "every Sunday".**

**Chapter 6**

CAPTURE-THE-FLAG PART 2

I sidestepped easily. It looked like Ares kids couldn't overpower their ADHD because of their utter lust for war.

"Ares hates Perseus!" He screamed. Deimos and Phobos are sons of Ares, aren't they, I thought, and they said Ares hated my father... what for exactly?

The Ares kid charged again... but I wasn't able to sidestep this time. A 10-centimetre cut, steadily and slowly dripping blood, turned up on my arm. I winced but tried to deflect his next blow. Emphasis on "tried". I ended up with a 20-centimetre gash lining from my right shoulder to my chest-plate. It kept going on like that for another minute until I was too exhausted and had lost too much blood. I collapsed on the ground and the Ares cabin came cheering and congratulating the Ares kid for beating one of the most powerful gods next to Ares.

I had one more trick up my sleeve. I probably didn't have enough energy to do it, but I had to do it to win the game. I managed to concentrate on turning back time inside a time-dilation bubble of my split cheek. I eventually healed all of my wounds by turning back time inside small bubbles. I had been concentrating so hard that I didn't notice that the Ares cabin had gone silent in shock.

A kid charged me. And this time, I was ready for using premonition. I looked through the moves he would make: _A swipe to the left with his sword_: jump backwards. _Vertical slash right down the middle_: sidestep. _Straight on stab_: break his sword at the hilt with the dagger then knock him out cold with a bash to the head with the dagger-hilt.

Very soon, I had overpowered the entire Ares cabin. I walked over the the flag leisurely and picked the pole up from it's post in the ground. I was so caught up in defeating the Ares cabin; I hadn't noticed that the entire Blue Team had made a ring of campers around us. They had been there for a while, and now they were cheering. For _me_?

Then I realized that, despite Capture-The-Flag rules, I had won the game.

**Lizzie: Very short. Isn't it?**

**Me: Sorry. I had to...**

**Serena: We have the power to summon a Drakon on your ass!**

**Me: And I have the power to summon the alternate ending on your ass!**

**Lizzie+Serena: (gulp)**

**Love it, hate it?**

**Please review, either praise or flame!**


	8. Chapter 8: I Meet Nyx The Night

**Chapter 7  
><strong>I MEET NYX

After Capture-The-Flag, we had a little party. Apparently, the air-fleet usually flew overhead, in Red Arrow formation spewing coloured streaks, led by the _Argo II_. 16 massive Greek Triremes were flying around above the camp. The Mist would probably make mortals mistake the whole performance for a Red Arrow air-show and just wonder why it was being held at Dusk.

The massive camp-fire was like a mood ring (apart from the fact that mood-rings are based on temperature – the camp-fire was magical). Everybody was having a great time – even the Ares cabin who didn't seem to care whether they'd lost or not and they seemed to be drinking a lot of the punch – and the camp-fire flared a bright violet blue in response. I noticed a little grey dot shimmering in the lower part of the massive fire – from my knowledge of mood rings, grey was anxious. I noticed someone sitting in a curled position by the fire. I walked over. He was wearing the standard clothing of Camp Half-Blood – orange CHB shirt, choice pants –. Once he noticed me, the little spot in the fire turned a little blue.

"Hi." I said nervously, sitting down beside him.

"Hi." he replied. "I suppose I don't really need to ask who you are. Everyone knows who you are"

I arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I mean... Come on," He began. "first slayer of the Phoenix (ever), first confronter of Dionysius without getting turned into a grape for 17 years, single-handedly won..."

"All right, I get it. What's your name?"

He studied me for a moment and he must have given up trying to read my abnormal eyes because he shrugged and held out his hand. "Thomas Thracian."

I shook it. "Lizzie Chase."

"I said I already knew..."

"I felt the need. Who's your godly parent?"

His expression turned sad. "Undetermined."

"Oh." I said. "You're about my age – 13 – so shouldn't you be claimed?"

He nodded to agree. "I _should_ be claimed. That's the thing. My father hasn't claimed me, yet."

I nodded in understanding. Some bully victims felt the same way, just put differently. I was usually picked on at schools and I defended most other victims of the "Sam Privett" I hated. So I understood what he meant somewhat: Some bully victims wanted the teachers or their parents to help and sometimes they did but they never to care. It seemed most people at Camp felt the same way.

A Norfolk-accented voice interrupted my thoughts: "Well, hello, Mr. Thracian."

I looked up and saw a man with grey hair, the rest covered under a large British navy hat and his blue British navy uniform, heavily decorated with medals and promotion stars. He had one arm, one milky-white eye, and gold brushes on his shoulders indicating a very high navy rank indeed. He was the last person I ever expected to see. It was...

"Admiral Nelson?"

The Admiral huffed and seemed to shimmer. "Dear young lady, I am a _Mementa_! I am a mere memory of Admiral Horatio Nelson."

Tom sighed. "Nelson, I told you not to introduce yourself as Admiral Nelson. True, you have taken up the memory of him, but you must introduce yourself as 'Nelson', not 'Admiral Horatio Nelson'." he looked at me and saw my confused look. "This is Nelson, a _Mementa_, a memory spirit. He's one of the few _Mementae_ we have around here." He explained

"Who are the others?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, none other than Play-writer William Shakespeare, President George Washington, Relativity-Scientist Albert Einstein and Sir Isaac Newton." Nelson replied before Tom could say anything. My eyes widened. Some of the most famous people in history were at Camp.

"Referred to as Shakespeare, Washington, Einstein and Newton." Tom finished.

Before I could say anything else, however, the night darkened even more and the colours turned unnaturally black and blue darkness. The fires quick froze and turned into orange ice-fires, no longer flickering. The cool night became the frozen darkness.

The fire, which was flickering an icy black, sent black lightning arcing around, and from the fire, there emerged a woman dressed in dark navy-blue robes, three stars embroidered on the chest. Night seemed to emanate from her.

"YOU!" Chiron bellowed, running forward, drawing a bow and several interesting arrows from his quiver. "You are not welcome here!" He shouted, aiming his arrow at the Woman's chest.

The Woman merely smiled coldly, and said, "Amusing. A Centaur telling me I am not welcome here... I am welcome where I wish, if it is night-time. My stupid father, Chaos, snoozing in that silly little tent he calls home, will never know I broke my promise until the next millennium. And by then, this world will be under the Milky Way."

"Who are you?" I asked, stepping forward.

She observed me, "Ah... You. Daughter of Perseus, lord of time. Soon, time will not matter." She waved a hand as if to dismiss a silly comment. "But I suppose introductions are in order, do you think, Chiron? All these people look much too perplexed." She said, gesturing to the Campers, who had looks of ultimate puzzlement.

Chiron lowered his bow, but still looked wary. "Very well. You introduce your-self, then leave."

"I'm afraid not. I have business after my introduction. Hello, children. I am Nyx, the night, predecessor to the those idiots you call gods, mother to the Fates, daughter of Chaos." She spat her father's name. "Happy? Of course I already know who you are."

"Evidently." Chiron said in a horribly calm voice which meant he was angry as Hades on a sugar rush. "Now what's this business you spoke of?"

She smiled dangerously. "Oh you shouldn't have reminded me. I had almost forgotten it. I wish to destroy the gods' army."

Uh-oh. That was us.

…

That couldn't be good.

**Lizzie: And next chapter is the chapter in which Tom is claimed by...**

**Me (warningly): *Cough* Lizzie *cough*.**

**Serena: Yeah... Maybe you shouldn't make spoiler alerts, Lizzie?**

**Me: I'll give you lot a clue of Tom's parentage, though: Bifrost. There, you knowledge-hungry battle-monkeys.**

**Serena: Knowledge-hungry battle-... what? And what do you mean by Bifrost... Oh. Right. Thunder or King?**

**Me: Thunder.**

**Lizzie: What are you two talking about?**

**Anyways, love it? Hate it?**

**Please review, either praise or flame.**

**Anyways, goodbye from HMS **_**Columbia**_**!**

***retires to HMS **_**Columbia's**_** gravity ring***

**P.S.: I'm using my review and PM goodbye thing. Clever, huh? (not really)**


	9. Chapter 9: Child Of Thunder

**Chapter 8**

CHILD OF THUNDER

All hell broke loose.

Literally.

Oops! Spoiler alert. Oh well, you're going to find out either way.

The fire, which me and Tom were unfortunately close to, turned a dark shade of evil navy-blue and ejected beams of black fire which incinerated trees, bronze braziers, and the rest of the dining pavilion.

"Lizzie!" A voice called through all the chaos. Serena was running towards me and Tom. "What happened? The Air-fleet's been stopped in it's tracks. And the whole place has been shrouded in darkness, it's like a bubble. Who's that?" She pointed, at the end of her short rant, at Nyx, who had outstretched her hands and closed her eyes.

"Tom?" I asked, turning very desperate to save the Campers. "What weird things have you made happen?"

He thought for a second. "I made the place cloud over when I got angry." His eyes widened in some kind of realization. Then he outstretched his palm to the sky.

"BIFROST!" He shouted to the sky. Me and Serena looked at him like he was crazy. Then without warning, a massive metal mallet with inscriptions of snakes on it flew into his hand (from the sky) that looked like it was too heavy for him to carry, but he carried it like it was paperweight. "_Broor_," he said, whispering to the hammer. "_I thurfa ykkarr afli_.". The hammer glowed red and Tom smiled. He walked forward to Nyx with the hammer raised (not glowing). At that time, I wished I still had Tidescour.

I heard a sound like metal scraping against metal, but sounded more beautiful. At the same time, a blue glow emitted from my hand and when I investigated, I was holding a sword. Tidescour. This time with an emerald tip, which I didn't take much notice of at the time. I went to join Tom with Tidescour raised. Nyx still had her eyes closed, and chaos still emitting from her hands and the fire.

Me and Tom looked at each other.

"Attack-plan Fenrir." He said. I understood. It was also known as the "Completely, utterly, stupidly, hilariously, weirdly, fully reckless capturing charge". We were supposed to hit our opponent with blow after blow of overwhelming force that could cripple even a god. Then the final blow would weaken the opponent enough to tether it with rope or something like that.

I aimed my sword and fired. One second later a blue beam of energy laced with green startled Nyx and she went flying backwards, half the chaos dissipating without her to sustain it. A black beam of fire flew at us but Tom raised his hammer (which he had incidentally called 'Broor') and the beam bounced off a shield which faded immediately as he lowered Broor.

Then Nyx Burst out from under a large tree and a dark grey sceptre appeared in her hand, glowing with black-blue energy. She yelled in rage and flew at us (quite literally). Tom pointed the head of Broor to the sky and and 1 second later lightning struck and gathered on Broor, then he pointed the head of Broor at Nyx (who was building energy on her sceptre herself), and the lightning was released, engulfing Nyx.

Afterwards, she grabbed her sceptre and must have decided to go defensive because a magical shield raised around her.

Me and Tom looked at each other and understood what to do; I aimed and fired and the beam bounced off, going into Tom's magical shield, then bounced off and to Nyx's shield, not rebounding but cutting into the shield. For good measure, he summoned lightning and released it into the shield.

The shield collapsed after a good 10 minutes and the sceptre disintegrated. She scrambled around but then me and Tom had pointed Broor and Tidescour at her, trapping her completely.

"One move," I said. "And pulverization is imminent."

But, since she was a Primordial, she just assumed her godly form (me and Tom looked away) and disappeared.

Immediately afterwards, a sign appeared above his head: a hammer that looked like Broor, lightning arcing around it.

"I cannot believe this." Chiron said. "It seems that Thomas Thracian here, is the son of Thor."

**Lizzie: So _that's_ what you two were talking about last time.**

**Me: Yup. All hail Thomas Thracian, son of Thor, god of thunder****, lightning, and storms. By the way, Broor (tom's hammer) means Brother in old Norse. It's a twin-hammer of Mjolnir, Thor's hammer, forged by Brokk and Eitri.**

**Serena: And now, what happens?**

**Me: Writing**

**BTW, people. Do you know how many reviews I got last chapter? 1. PLEASE REVIEW! I'M GONNA EAT A PUPPY IF I GET LESS THAN TWO REVIEWS!**

**Anyways, like it? Hate it?**

**Please review, either praise or flame.**

**Anyways, goodbye from HMS **_**Columbia**_**!**

***retires to HMS **_**Columbia**_**'**_**s **_**gravity ring***


	10. Chapter 10: I Get A Prophecy

**Chapter 9**

I GET A PROPHECY

Not many people wanted to be around Tom after that day.

Chiron was too worried to be around anyone at the moment ("What's going on? How did that happen?"), Serena was uneasy, some people were too scared of his hammer, some people just downright hated him, and others had spread rumours that made people hate _and_ be scared of him.

So really, I was the only person who wasn't scared of him, hated him, or was uneasy.

"I fought with him, for gods' sake." I said to Serena, exasperated "Just because he's a demigod of a different mythology doesn't mean he's going to destroy us all!"

"Yeah, but Thor... I don't even know who he is!"

I seemed to be the only one who knew what Norse mythology was (only time I ever thanked those damn mythology teachers). I told everyone that Thor was the Norse god of thunder, lightning and storms.

In short, it was a complicated week.

Me and Tom decided to stay in the fighting arena to fight together. People wouldn't come near us because they were scared that our fighting was like fire and ice – something that shouldn't mix.

"Think you can stand up against Broor?" Tom asked.

"Tidescour's a lot more powerful." I parried an attack. "And so am I."

"Oh, bragging now, are we?" He blocked a disarming manoeuvre.

"Yes, I suppose we are." I agreed.

"Well," he jumped backwards from my vertical strike. "I'm probably one of the few Norse demigods born in centuries."

"That might change." I pulled a dangerous move: I got inside his horizontal strike and raised my sword to be in between our close faces, he gripped my clutched right hand automatically.

"That's a dangerous move." He had Broor behind my back in a striking position.

"I'm a dangerous girl." I said, smirking.

"That," He took away his hammer "I can believe." **(Yay! Rick Riordan Reference!) **

We withdrew our weapons (but didn't put them away) and went to sit on one of the side-benches.

"Anything else you can do with that hammer?"

He smiled mischievously. "You want to fight in the sky?"

I smiled back in the same way. "Game on."

"Get a Pegasus. I'll be up there." He spun Broor and pointed it upwards... and flew up.

I was already running over to the Pegasus stables. I picked a bright white one that gleefully said:

_My lady!_

I flew up to the blue sparking speck in the sky. He was hovering in the air with sparks.

"I see you got your sacred creature."

"I see you can fly."

"Perk of being a son of Thor."

"Perk of being a daughter of Perseus."

He smiled. "You can jump off. I created an invisible platform of blue sparks."

I did so, blue sparks appeared where I stood and the Pegasus flew off. I noticed people were watching us over 30 metres below.

And the routine was normal. Parrie, strike, block, disarm-attempt, Parrie, strike, disarm-attempt. It kept going on like that until I knocked Broor out of his hand and formed a 10 meter wide crater in the forest. But he just thrust his hand out and the hammer came flying back into his hand.

"Impressive." I said, stepping back, aiming Tidescour. "Let's bring it to a new level." I fired. He sidestepped and his eyebrows were singed slightly. He arched his eyebrows.

"New level it is." he raised his hammer and wind gathered, then lightning struck on Broor and gathered. Then he pointed Broor at me and fired. I raised Tidescour again and deflected it half-way between me and him by firing back.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked, over the straining noise, sarcastically.

"Always." He replied in the same tone. "You realize this stuff is lethal?"

"I realize it."

"Should we really be using it?"

"It's practise." I caught a glimpse downwards. "You know they're setting bets down there?"

"I know."

Then... I'm not sure what really happened; it happened so fast, but there was an explosion of green in-between us. And a green, smoky snake slithered out of a rift-hole.

_Your question._

That puzzled us. We stopped fighting. "What?" I asked.

_I am the Oracle of Nexus. Ask me thy question, and it may be answered._

I thought for a moment. "What's the quest we must embark on?"

The snake's head rose as if savouring some delicious delicacy.

_Daughter of Time,_

_Child of Thunder,_

_The night rises again._

_One must die,_

_The rest must live._

_Heed this warning,_

_And solve the puzzles._

**(Sorry if this prophecy sucks – I hate rhyming... Now I sound like Francis from L4D)**

It lowered it's head._ I give you a warning, child: The Dark Energy opens a rift to Nexus, the place where all travelling is unlimited. This one was created, and I intervened before it could go on, but I will not be there next time. _And the snake faded.

"We need to get down there." I said, puzzled by the green snake. I called the same white Pegasus as before (which I later decided to call Heron – he was an Ancient Greek mathematician and engineer) and flew down while Tom followed via hammer.  
>We were bombarded by questions for over a minute until Chiron intervened.<p>

"Children!" a path formed for him and the Campers fell silent. "Follow me to the Big House."

I followed him on Heron (on the ground) and Tom ran after me at superspeed.

When we were there, Mr. D wasn't and Chiron was. "What happened?"

We told him about how Tidescour and Broor connected and created a rift. We got up to the bit about the green snake.

"The Oracle of Nexus." He said.

"What's that?" I asked

"The Oracle of Delphi split her spirit into two, one stayed here, and one went to Nexus, the travelling dimension, where, if a gate is opened, one can go where one wishes. A gate opens if energy of two different weapons from different mythology ranks connect. In this case, Greek and Norse energy connected. What did she say?"

"She said:

_Daughter of Time,_

_Child of Thunder,_

_The night rises again._

_One must die,_

_The rest must live._

_Heed this warning,_

_And solve the puzzles._"

"A prophecy."  
>"Then we need a quest." Tom said.<br>"I forbid a quest. Many times, one or more have died on the quest. I want no more to die."

And that put a damper on my excitement for that day.

**Lizzie: And next chapter...**

**Me+Serena: LIZZIE! No spoiler alerts!**

**Me: Okay, people. I got 2 reviews last time. Which means you have saved a puppy. **

**Serena: Now let's set the standards higher and raise the number of reviews to 4...**

**Lizzie: And the number of endangered puppies to 2,**

**Me: Come on, people I want more than Foxbracken reviews on here!... Not that I don't like the reviews you make, Foxbracken, I just mean... Ah, you know what I mean... I hope.**

**BTW, Lizzie takes Tidescour out by summoning it with the power of the mind and puts it away by banishing it with the power of the mind (it comes out in a flash of blue and green light... that's unfortunately what she said). Tom takes Broor out by summoning it from the sky by yelling or thinking"Broor" and if he's underground then the hammer just breaks through everything, and vice versa to put it away. **

**Nexus isn't real. It's in my imagination.**

**Anyways, goodbye from HMS _Columbia_!**

***retires to HMS _Columbia_'s gravity ring***


	11. Chapter 11: I Hate Kidnapping

**Chapter 10**

I HATE KIDNAPPING

I didn't care.

Before you ask me what I didn't care about, just... Don't. I'll tell you before you can.

I didn't care about Camp Rules, I didn't care about Camp Harpies, I just wanted the quest. Only problem was, I didn't know where to start.

Olympus wouldn't do, too much confusion.

So after much mind-debating, I settled getting to Asgard. Which, of course, I had no idea where it was.

Of course, when I had packed a backpack and walked out of my cabin (which wonderfully had a time dilation bubble. you could walk in, have a conversation and walk out almost immediately after you walked in. Yay for physics translated into Mythology), I was ambushed by not only Serena, but also Tom, brandishing a very painful-looking Broor, spinning it around slowly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Serena asked dangerously.

"Where do youthink _you're_ going?" I asked back in the same tone, playfully mocking her.

"We were just going on a quest and we were getting you." Tom said before Serena could say anything.

"Okay. Right. Yeah. I believe you." I said, scepticism and sarcasm dripping from my every syllable.

"If I was lying, would I have my hammer out?"

He made a fair point. So I agreed and when we were at the foot of Half-Blood Hill, I asked if Serena had any weapons.

"None at all." Serena muttered just loud enough for us to hear.

As soon as we had come out of the boundaries, we were confronted.

"Howdy." He said in a thick Texas accent. The man had a quiver (with three circles in a triangle formation – the symbol of Asgard). He was large and muscular with heavy blond (the yellow type) hair and a large yellow beard. He had a wolf-skin cloak that reached to his shoulders (which had the head of the wolf attached, which was very alive, looking around as if mesmerized by it's surroundings), with pockets that could fit a good five I-Phones. His long-bow was very fancy. It had the head of a golden Stag on one limb and head of a golden wolf on the other. It also had golden string and was made of very royal-looking wood. "Oh, Where are my supposed manners?" He asked himself. "I'm Ull..."

"Norse god of Winter, Archery, Hunting, Skiers and Snowshoes." I finished... OK, _maybe _interrupted.

He looked at me. "I like you already. What's your name?"

"Lizzie."

"Well, Lizzie," He pulled something out of one of his pockets. "Have an apple." He threw a gleaming gold apple at me, which I only just caught and stowed in my backpack.

"OK. I overheard Serena here saying she had no weapons so I came along grabbing a Silver-class enchanted bow and Internal-Enlargement-Charmed quiver." He turned to Serena and took a another long-bow out of his pocket. Seeing our blinking eyes he explained that he had an unmovable internal enlargement charm added on to each of his pockets.

The bow was very similar to his own bow but had silver string and animal heads on it instead of gold. He also gave her the quiver with the Internal Enlargement Charm **(or IEC for future reference)** that he told her she could get three different types of arrows from it whenever she wanted. "There's the Grabbing Arrow, the Explosive Arrow and the Normal Arrow."

"What's the metal?" I asked, curious.

"Kveykval iron. Anyway, there's an unlimited amount of arrows in that quiver, of all three types.

"So, what you gonna name it?"

Tom raised his hand when Serena shrugged. "You could name it 'Kljufa'. It means 'Cleave'."

She nodded, still in shock at being handed a weapon from a powerful god, and staring at the bow as if it would explode.

"Okay, I've got another bit of information for you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well," He pulled a guilty look. "I can't interfere directly so the laws need me to give you it in a cryptic way."

"Great." I grimaced.

"Yeah. So, uh... Here goes:

_Towers twins,_

_Destroyed by bridge,_

_People were killed,_

_Within 56 and 102 mins._

And That's it."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"You'll know when you get there."

And he vanished in a flash of snowy white without elaborating.

"What did that mean?" Serena asked, coming out of her shock.

Before we could discuss it any further, A heavy blow swept us off our feet and some kind of dangerous lullaby made us sleep.

**Me: PEOPLE! FOR HELA'S SAKE! I HAD TO GO TO EPIC MEAL TIME (which is a long way away) AND ASK THEM TO COOK MY PUPPIES IN THE MOST EPIC MEAL TIME WAY OF ALL TIME: BACON STRIPS, AND SAUSAGES, AND MORE BACON STRIPS, AND A BIRD IN A BIRD IN A BIRD IN A BIRD IN A BIRD IN A PIGLET IN A PUPPIE! AND BACON STRIPS! AND GRILLED CHEESE AND DEEP FRIED CHOCOLATE BARS!**

**IT WAS EPIC! (Then the police came and arrested them with the charge of animal abuse. I agree with the police, but I needed to do it)**

**Serena: Only _one_ review came through (rhyme!) last time.**

**Lizzie: Who was I kidnapped by?**

**Tom: Where am I?**

**Me: Great! Okay people, Tom is going to be joining these short conversations from now on.**

**Lizzie: YOU CALL THIS SHORT?**

**(Anonymous reviews are enabled now! Yay!)**

**Anyways, goodbye from HMS _Columbia_!**

***Retires to HMS _Columbia's_ gravity ring***


	12. Chapter 12: Families are kynligr

**Chapter 11 (not in Lizzie's POV):**

FAMILIES ARE KYNLIGR

Perseus paced his living room on Olympus, drinking Nectar from a glass, looking as if Chelsea had just won in the 2012 final game of Football (which he did _not_ want, any way)

"_For Hades's sake, Ull_,_ could you not have been any less subtle?_" Perseus and Ull were conversing in not English, not Greek, but in another language much more Ancient. "_Olympus needs her to succeed, yet the gods disagree. Asgard needs her to succeed, yet Odin disagrees._"

"_Skadi agrees._" Ull replied in the same language.

"_And who else?_" Perseus turned on him. "_Who else agrees with the Greek god of time?"_

Ull thought for a moment. "_Idun and Freyja._"

"_Are any Greek gods added to that list?_" Perseus turned back around.

"_I believe Nemesis, Hypnos, and most of the other minor gods agree. Poseidon is considering the situation's gravity, and may come to a conclusion very soon._"

Perseus frowned. "_You seem very well informed of the gods' actions._" Perseus turned back. "_Do you have some sort of spy in our ranks?_"

Ull shook his head. "_Not exactly._" He scooted around a couch with a moving image of Perseus's sacred creature hanging from it's side. "_I did Hercules a favour once. He kept me in the loop of things happening among the minor gods._"

"_He shouldn't really have done that,_" He mumbled.

"_I don't know any of Olympus's deepest secrets, Perseus. I am misinformed of many things._" Ull narrowed his eyes. "_Do you _have_ deepest secrets?_"

"_Not many. We confide most of our secrets in our children nowadays._" Perseus sat on a couch, but Ull remained standing.

"_Except for your ancestry._" And Ull sat down to humour Perseus who was giving him a look like 'or else', though probably meant to say 'sit now'.

"_He will not be troubled by my existence._" Perseus finished his drink and kept switching the glass from sand to glass absent-mindedly. "_Or Elizabeth's, or the rest of my mortal family._"

"_As I recall, Aegir's last living descendent, excluding you and your mother, died, no?_" Ull inquired.

"_My grandfather. Plane crash. Odin got a bit annoyed that Aegir had 'mingled', so to put it, with mortals and the bloodline had gone so far. But since he doesn't have total power over the sky, he got Thor to destroy the plane with Mjolnir._" Perseus said sadly.

"_Perseus. You're sad. I can sympathize, my friend. But, what do wise people say? 'you can't miss what you never had'?_"  
>Perseus nodded. And the glass crumbled into sand and spread through Perseus's fingers. "<em>I'm just sad I never knew them. It's like missing your intelligence.<em>"

"_What if they saw you moping like this as a mortal?_" Ull tried to cheer Perseus up. "_They'd clip you round the ear and tell you to toughen up_"

"_Yeah, but they wouldn't know half of what I've done so they wouldn't know I had 'toughened up'._" Perseus countered.

"_And if they saw you now... proud is an insufficient word but it's the only word that can apply._" Ull continued as if there had been no interruptions.

"_Can you tell me what that cryptic poem means?_"

Ull smiled. "_My dear Perseus, what happened on the 11__th__ of September?_"

And Ull teleported away in a flash of snowy white, leaving behind a few balls of snow, perfect for using as snowballs. The moving image of Perseus's sacred creature moved and blew a ball of ice at it's sister on the other couch. The creature was Kyanos, and it's sister on the red couch next to his blue one was Phoenix.

"_11__th__ of September_." Perseus muttered to himself. He was good with time, but there was exactly 20, 000 million years worth of 11th of Septembers to choose from. It seemed that only mundane things happened on 11th of Septembers. But one event seemed to stick out from all the other days like a knife. Towers twins, 56 and 102 mins. And the encryption made sense. The 56 and 102 minutes fitted in with the Twin Towers event.

Destroyed by bridge.

Bridge?

Bifrost. Heimdall's rainbow bridge.

Perseus sighed inwardly. His family was _kynligr_.

**Lizzie: Bifrost?**

**Serena: Heimdall?**

**Tom: Rainbow bridge?**

**Me: LOOK IT UP AND STOP TALKING!**

**Tom: Okay! Okay!**

**Lizzie: Okay... It says here that Heimdall carries the Sword of Gladsheim and uses it to defend Asgard in the early hours of an invasion, then Thor intervenes. The sword is also used to to activate the Bifrost, bringing travellers home in a multicoloured beam of light, known as a rainbow to mortals and others.**

**Me: Where did you get that information?**

**Serena: (reads address box) Loki's Real Mythology.**

**Me: I'm going to kill Loki.**

**Loki: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

**ALSO: Kyanos means "dark blue" in Ancient Greek and is the brother of Phoenix and is, for lack of other description, an Ice-Phoenix, the opposite element of Phoenix (which means purple in Ancient Greek). KYANOS IS MADE-UP!  
><strong>

**Anyways, goodbye from HMS _Columbia_!**

***Retires to HMS _Columbia's _gravity ring***


	13. ALERT CHAPTER

Attention,

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take  
>down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri,<br>het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in,  
>read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by<br>FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors  
>take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has<br>any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact  
>me. I would like to know in advance.<p>

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums, and  
>message fellow authors. Thank you.<p> 


	14. Chapter 13: Is that possible?

**Name both game references and put your answers in a review and you get a snippet of the first chapter of the sequel as a PM! Anonymous reviews cannot work with this one. Only do it if you want a spoiler alert. Ends after this chapter.**

**Enjoy this mindlessly put together chapter.**

**Tom (drunkedly): OR ELSE!**

**Me: HVAT AUSTRVEGR HEL are you doing here?**

**Tom: What are _you_ doing here?**

**Mr. D: He's writing, Tony.**

**Me: WHERE THE VLACCAS DID YOU COME FROM?**

**Chapter 12**

WALLS CRASH, LIGHTS SMASH

I was angry.

I was the daughter of freaking Perseus, god of time! I understood every bit of physics, biology and chemistry bit that has anything to do with distorting, creating or enforcing time, I can talk to Pegasi, I have limited water power, and I could probably master _Portal_ 1 and 2 **(1. This one's obvious) **in less than 20 hours!

So why, what, when and, most importantly, _how_ did I not see anything coming? Why was there no warning buzz in my ear or something? I was angry. I wanted to murder every monster who had participated in taking us hostage. I wouldn't be this angry if it was just me kidnapped. But my friends were with me. And people don't mess with my friends. I could summon Tidescour immediately and Broor would reappear as it's usual umbrella form **(I changed the summoning version. I realized my previous form would ruin the story)** in Tom's hands if he wanted it, but we would wait for the right moment; I wanted the element of surprise. As for Kljufa... Serena's quiver was disguised as a strange miniature quiver on a little platinum ring; it seemed to sense danger and disguise itself **(made that up on the spot. Do not criticize... please?)**. Tom and Serena woke up and kept giving me a Hades-barrage of questions. Two minutes later, somebody came in. He was wearing mortal clothes and his eyes were glazed over, like he was being controlled by a powerful force.

"Come with me." He said in a dazed voice, like someone had punched him in the face – _hard_.

We complied begrudgingly and he took us down black hallways, no, I mean _smoky _black, like someone had gone crazily creative with an over-sized blow-dryer and coal smoke. It was solid, though, which puzzled me further.

He took us to a circular room as big as the council room in _Star Wars III_. Made of smoke. Lots of black smoke.

What puzzled me _even further_, was that there was some big bronze machine in the center of the room, hanging from the ceiling. I would have thought it was a sculpture if it wasn't moving, and pulling a very good sneering look at us with it's big, orange eye.

It seemed like someone had played _Portal_ and decided to build their own giant homicidal robot. _Home-made-Homicidal-Robot_. Wonderful.

"I have seen what you wish to do," It said in an English West Country accent. "And I will not allow it. My lady's rising will be stunted by several thousand millennia. However, if you do somehow manage to escape, then I give you congratulations, and therefore count on you for another round of kidnapping and attempted murder. Although, I highly doubt you will be able to escape, and since I follow formalities, then I shall introduce myself. I am Ovis. The Spirit Automaton. Created by Nyx herself to lead the armies from a fixed point."

The only thing that came to mind was, "Isn't that a bread company?"

'Ovis' sighed in annoyance and glared at the floor.

"OVIS. NOT. HOVIS!" He yelled.

"Right." I said mildly calmly while the others cowered from Ovis's powerful voice. At least he wasn't Gordon Freeman **(2. Come on. Made by Valve...?)**.

"Aside from mistaken identities and me hating a bread company, I've decided to give you a sporting chance and give you a set of puzzles for you to do. Most are unsolvable and may kill you.

"So, a choice of death by me or death by... Me. Win win situation. For me. Not you. That'd just be unfair."

_Heed this warning, and solve the puzzles._

Well great, their quest had started before that had even begun.

…

Was that possible?

**Me: Short answer: No.**

**Lizzie: You're cutting this story a bit short. And why did the prophecy just jump right in almost as soon as it was made?**

**Me: Good question. Well, two or three or four chapters left. Then the sequel is up. I really want to write the sequel.**

**Serena: By the way, did you name both game references? Hint: They're both made by Valve Corporation.**

**Anyways, goodbye from HMS Columbia!**

***retires to HMS Columbia's gravity ring***


	15. Chapter 14: We Solve Puzzles Part 1

**Okay, who here is good at drawing? Good. If so, then could you draw the main characters of this story? Tom, Serena and Lizzie so that I can put them on this story picture? (continued at the bottom)**

**Chapter 13**

WE SOLVE PUZZLES PART 1

We were instantly teleported into a black, smoky room.

There were 5 differently-sized bottles full of different liquids, and one piece of paper, on a table.

"What does that note say?" Serena wondered out loud.

When I picked it up, it was in fancy writing, which was torture on my dyslexic eyes. It went something like this: _Fi szsi si euaql ot gea, htne wath si het pahal tbltoe_? It didn't turn into Greek, like I thought it would, but it turned into a mixture of Greek and... Old Norse? How did I know that?

I shrugged and gave it to Serena.

"Can't read it." I said.

"If size is equal to age, then what is the alpha bottle?" She read out.

"Logic?"

"We're doomed." Tom said. He had taken his hidden umbrella and morphed it back into Broor.

"_You're _doomed." I corrected him. "I'm really good at logic." I looked at the bottles. "Which one looks like the oldest?" I asked.

"Um... That one?" Serena said it more like a question, pointing at a really dirty and cracked one, full of ice.

Good. Unfortunately, I could only tell the age of living things, not non-living, like bottles.

I picked it up and sniffed it.

Bad idea.

It smelled of death and corpses. And I pulled away, gagging.

"Okay, looks like this is it. But what do we need it for?"

"Guys..." Tom said from the door ahead. "You may want to see this..."

We went over to the ajar door and looked through the tiny crack there.

And we were hit with the smell of death and corpses.

And hit with the sight of zombies, glowing orange.

Oh, gods.

"I think I get it, we have to drink a little bit of this, and then we smell like corpses, so they won't notice us go through the chamber and through the door." I said.

And behold the awkward turtle.

"Fine." Serena groaned, and she grabbed the bottle and drunk a couple of gulps. She pulled away and almost dropped the bottle if I hadn't have stopped it moving with my awesome time powers **(Lizzie: Hey! Me: SHUT UP!)**.

I drank a few gulps and passed it to Tom while retching horribly.

"That... tastes... like... Hades!" Serena coughed phlegm over the table (Gross)

"How would you know what Hades tastes like?"

I mentally facepalmed at Tom. A long silence.

"And the awkward turtle made a u-bend." I said.

That elicited a laugh from Tom and Serena.

**(~ooOOoo~)**

We walked through the horde, trying to look and stagger as the corpses were.

A zombie stared at us. It was glowing with a Blue light, and not an orange light. It seemed more intelligent than the others, and had bulky golden armour on.

We stayed away from that one, and staggered on.

As soon as we were near the door, the Blue Zombie let out a big roar and all the corpses ran towards us. I froze them in place with time but the Blue Zombie waved his staff and they kept barrelling towards us.

"Serena, fire an explosive arrow!" She fired one. It made a little fire. "Tom! Charge the fire!"

He gathered energy on Broor, and fired lightning at the fire. It caused the reaction I was hoping for, and created a really big fire.

I kicked the door open and we ran through it slamming the door behind us.

This was really not my day.

**Me: Indeed.**

**Anyways, Okay, who here is good at drawing? Good. If so, then could you draw the main characters of this story, Tom, Serena and Lizzie so that I can put them on this story picture? Label it so I know it's yours. You have to send it to me in whatever way you can. Here's an example: Draw it, put it in images on whatever browser you use, send me a link to the picture, I'll save it, and put it on the image manager, and put it on. If you use colour, then Tom and Lizzie's hair are black, and Serena's is white-blond.**

**Or you can put it on deviant . art, and send me a link to the page.**

**I advise the deviant . art one. The other one is too complicated.**

**Just type in deviant . art if you don't have it, then sign in, follow all the instructions it gives you (except the friends, that's optional... CHILD OF HADES ALERT), and upload the picture you draw. When done, send me a link to it, or tell me what it's called on the site. I will comment to tell you that you've done well or not. The best one will show up on the Story Picture, and will officially be the poster for this story.**

**Anyways, goodbye from HMS Columbia!**

***retires to HMS Columbia's gravity ring***


	16. Chapter 15: We Solve Puzzles Part 2

**THOR'S BEARD! Has it really been that long?I last updated in FEBRUARY! Or is it July? Can anyone tell me how the time thing next to the 'last updated' thing in the summary thing works?**

**Also, _you are very sleepy. You will review. Or Tom hits you._**

**Tom: Hey!**

**Your choice. Fist of reviewing, or hammer of Tom.**

**Chapter 15:**

WE SOLVE PUZZLES PART 2

And then the tests were a history class.

Seriously. This next test is about history.

"Um... Hello, down there." A familiar synthesized voice said. "Ovis here. By the way, this is a one-way microphone. Can't hear anything you're saying. So don't waste any air trying to talk to me. Actually, fun fact: That air, you're breathing, right there. It's not real air. 'Cause it's too hard to get in air from outside in this place, so I take the carbon dioxide currently in here, take out the carbon in the carbon dioxide, and put it back in.

So anyhow, here's what you have to do:

In Ancient Greece, Zeus was confronted by the king of the Norse gods. Who is the king of the Norse gods, and what happened after he confronted Zeus?

"Odin! A great war ensued!" I yelled up at the speakers.

"Well, damn, 0.5 seconds and you conquer that question.

"Next question, What was the Roman aspect of Aphrodite?"

"Venus!" Serena yelled up.

"ARGGHH! These are TOO EASY for you! Next question: What is the square root of 4!"

"16!" **(is that right?)** Me, Serena and Tom yelled together.

"FOR THE LOVE OF CHAOS! THIS IS TOO EASY FOR YOU! JUST PROCEED!"

And the door in front of us unlocked.

We opened it and, it was another huge chamber like the last one we came across, just without the zombies. Bungee ropes and chains hanging from the invisible ceiling.

As soon as we were halfway through the forest of bungee ropes and chains, a huge pit opened beneath us. We each grabbed a chain or bungee rope.

"And you've passed that test. Brilliant. Maybe Nyx designing these tests wasn't such a good idea after all. Proceed."  
>We were teleported into the next room.<p>

Into a hug_er_ chamber.

The floor replaced with deep water.

"Now this test is to test how well you can survive a sinking ship. Titanic arriving in 3. 2. 1. Where's the Titanic?"

A flash of brilliant voidish light happened in front of us.

"Hello. My name is Chaos. I am the creator of the universe." **(I'm just going to skip the descriptions. Just imagine Kevin Flynn as he looks in Tron Legacy) **"I've come to get you out of here."

**Me: And... We're done.**

**Tom: Chapter 15 coming soon. **

**Lizzie: Now he has to delete this chapter after uploading. Shame.**

**Me: Don't remind me. *grumbles***

**By the way, that drawing thing is still up! I need a hand-drawing of the LC-gang, 24/7, pronto, A.S.A.P!**

**AND REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF CHAOS!**

**Chaos: What about my love?**

**Me: Let's not get into that.**

**But, seriously, REVIEW!**

**Anyways, goodbye from HMS Columbia!**

***retires to HMS Columbia's gravity ring***


	17. The Declaration Of Discontinuation

Okay, this is ridiculous. Nothing's come out of this story for months, and I can't think of anything to continue it with.

I am hereby declaring this story discontinued.

On this account.

If any of you wish to continue this story on your own account, using the characters and imaginated things from this story, and part of your imagination to a big ol' pancake mix of story.

Afterwards, when you have finished the story, I will begin the sequel, of which, it is partly written, so it should be good for the first few lot of chapters, and possibly (hopefully) the rest.

I will describe the things required to link in to the sequel in private message, should any of you wish to write this story.

This is actually serious, I want to continue this story, but I'm afraid it'll turn into the Star Wars Prequels.

And that's a bad thing!

Anyway, I've reminded myself, have a nice pancake day. Of course I'm not sure what pancake day celebrates. Saint Pancake?

Anyways, to the old days! Goodbye, from HMS Columbia!

*retires to HMS Columbia's Gravity Ring*

(Summary: I'm back)


End file.
